


In The Hay {ART}

by DevilsCure



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Sex, JeanMarco Secret Santa 2015, Long Hair, Love, M/M, Marco Bodt - Freeform, Public Sex, jean kirstein - Freeform, jeanmarco, longhair!marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:51:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilsCure/pseuds/DevilsCure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm UkuleleRapChild and I am your Secret Santa!</p><p>I hope you enjoy, InkyKinky!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Hay {ART}

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkyKinky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyKinky/gifts).



  
[ ]()  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, I tried to give you what you wanted but I'm not too sure if I hit the mark.  
> Either way, Happy Holidays!!! ♥


End file.
